Gakuen Alice :love letter for Mikan
by awlia
Summary: LOVE LETTER yang didapatkan Mikan akan segera mengubah hidupnya .. alah gak pande bikin summary , baca aja lah ya ;
1. love letter

**Disclaimer : GA bukan punya aku,punyanya ****Tachibana Higuchi**

Alah ini cerita pertamaku untuk **Gakuen Alice** a.k.a **Alice Academy** ..

Langsung aja ya , terus REVIEWnya PLISSSSSS !!!

Di sini Mikan sudah berumur 14 a.k.a (3 SMP) begitu juga temen temen yang laen selain Yōichi Hijiri a.k.a Yo-chan dia kelas 2 SMP,waw pasti keren banget ya (Authornya lagi ketawa nih).

Terus , murid-murid Akademinya tidak menginap , di perbolehkan , akademinya seperti sekolah biasa,gag ada alice terus ada OSIS.

**Gakuen alice**

**Author: awlia**

**LOVE LETTER**

**Mikan**

Seperti biasa di hari yang biasa, " Mikan,bangun!! kamu mau sampai kapan tidur-tiduran begitu,cepat bangun,kamukan sekolah" teriak kaa-san dari bawah.

"Iya,iya kaa-san "aku menjawabnya dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Akupun menuruni tangga dengan handuk yang kuseret ditangan kananku."Kaa-san , kamar mandinya ada yang make ya?"tanya aku dengan menyender di tembok.

"Iya, siapa suruh kamu lama banget bangunnya,Yo-chan udah duluan masuk"jawab Kaa-san singkat,padat,dan jelas.

"Yo-chan!! aku ada piket nih,cepat dong " teriak aku dari luar.

"Bentar dong,aku lagi mandi nih, nanggung" jawab Yo-chan dari dalam.

Akupun duduk di sofa ruang tamu,sambil menunggu Yo-chan mandi,tak disengaja ternyata aku tertidur.

Setelah beberapa menit , Yo-chan keluar berbalut handuk dan langsung lari masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hei,Mikan .. mau sampai kapan kamu tidur, cepat Yo-chan udah siap siap gitu , ck ck ck " teriak Kaa-san dari belakang sofa tempatku tidur.

Karna teriakan Kaa-san begitu nyaring,aku sampai terjatuh dari sofa , dan mendarat pas dilantai.

**Normal**

" Yo-chan!"teriak Kaa-san dari dapur.

"Ada apa Kaa-san ?"teriak Yo-chan dari kamar.

"Tolong kamu ambilkan sepatu roda Mikan di teras,itu yang habis di cuci "teriak kaa-san dari dapur lagi.

"Bentar,aku pake baju dulu"teriak Yo-chan dari kamarnya lagi.

**Mikan**

Selesai mandi

"Yo-chan kamu sudah mau berangkat ya? Tunggu " teriak ku dari teras,sambil memasang sepatu roda.

"Alah, Onechan ! aku ada rapat OSIS nih" teriak Yo-chan sambil keluar pagar rumah.

"Yah ,.. Yah ,.. Tunggu dong!! " teriak aku lagi.

Merekapun melesat sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba para fans berlari dari gerbang langsung menuju Yo-chan .

"Yo-chan!! Yo-chan!! KYAAAAAA !! " teriak para fans mendekati dan menggrumuli Yo-chan.

Aku melihat,Yo-chan sudah tenggelam _(lebay)_ di lautan para fansnya. Karna aku buru buru ada piket di kelas, terus saja aku langsung ke loker untuk menaruh sepatuku.

"Hhe,maaf ya Yo-chan aku tidak menolongmu"pikirku dalam hati.

'Ckrek' lokerpun terbuka. Tiba tiba ada sehelai amplop yang sangat lucu (Pikirin aja ya terlalu malas untuk mendeskripsikannya) jatuh dari dalam loker.

"Heh ? apaan ini ? kok ada beginian"aku pun berfikir, tiba-tiba kakiku terasa sakit. Betul saja,ternyata kakiku di tabrak oleh skate board Natsume.

"Eh,cewe udah kebodohan ya, masa ngelamun di depan loker"ejek Natsume sambil meletakkan sepatunya di lokernya.

"Apa kamu bilang, aku bodoh !!" teriak ku sehingga semua anak anak yang sedang meletakkan sepatunya melihat kearah kami.

"Haha, orang bodoh sedang berteriak tentang hal hal yang bodoh " ledek Natsume sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Natsume!! Awas kau ya " teriak ku mau memukul Natsume.

"Alah , bertapa dulu seribu tahun " Natsume pun berlari menyelamatkan diri.

"Cih! " omelku geram.

Masih berdiri di depan loker,aku teringat dengan surat yang ku pegang sekarang. Karna penasaran aku pun membukanya secara perlahan lahan.

*sreett*

**# isi surat #**

Mikan aku selalu memperhatikan kamu , kamu ternyata anak yang manis ya .

With LOVE , lelaki yang selalu memperhatikanmu

Setelah aku membaca surat tersebut . Aku pun terus memikirkan isi surat tersebut .

"Heh , siapa yang mengirimkan surat macam ginian? " pikirku sambil berjalan kearah kelas .

*greekkk* pintu kelas terbuka.

"Selamat pagi Mikan-chan" sapa Nonoka,Anna,Iinchou.

"selamat pagi Nonoka-chan, Anna-chan, Iinchou-chan , Hotaru-chan" sapaku kembali.

Aku langsung duduk , dan memikirkan apa yang ku baca di surat yang baru kudapatkan. Aku terus memandangi amplop itu ,"Apa iya aku manis?" sambil memegangi pipi kusadari Nanako sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Mikan, apa itu yang ditanganmu? " tanya Nanako di samping ku .

"Haa .. apa? Ah , oh , ini surat , tadi jatuh dari lokerku " jawabku gelagapan karna kaget.

"Ooo , surat apaan?? Coba sini kulihat.

Nanako membaca , dan terkaget kaget melihat isi surat tersebut.

"Wah , Mikan-chan kamu dapat LOVE LETTER" teriak Nanako gembira.

Seluruh kelaspun memperhatikan mereka berdua,dan langsung menekuni kegiatan masing masing. Hanya teman dekat Mikan yang langsung mengkerubuni Mikan.

"Wah, mana ? mana ? " teriak Anna dan teman temannya.

Pada saat mereka sedang membicarakan tentang LOVE LETTER tersebut , siapa sangka ..

Natsume melihat kearah Mikan dengan tatapan yang tajam .

----------XXxxXXooOOooXXxxXX----------

Yey , tamat deh chapter 1 , sampai jumpa di chapter 2 yoox ..

Buh bye , tetep dukung AWLIA eaa ..

REVIEW !!

… PLEASE …

.


	2. Cemburu ?

**Disclaimer : GA bukan punya aku,punyanya ****Tachibana Higuchi**

Di sini Mikan sudah berumur 14 a.k.a (3 SMP) begitu juga temen temen yang laen selain Yōichi Hijiri a.k.a Yo-chan dia kelas 2 SMP,waw pasti keren banget ya (Authornya lagi ketawa nih).

Terus , murid-murid Akademinya tidak menginap , di perbolehkan , akademinya seperti sekolah biasa,gag ada alice terus ada OSIS.

-XXxxXXooOOooXXxxXX-

_Buzz ! .. Buzz ! radio 958.1 , ON !_

_Kru kamera ! pusatkan kamera ke Author .. "Siap"_

Awlia: Hallo para pembaca setia yang telah menunggu cerita ini , pertama tama , saya ingin menyampaikan Terima kasih yang telah me-Review cerita saya di chapter 1 , muahh muaah .. terus saya ingin minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya kalo cerita ini sempat vakum , karna Author yang bego ini lagi UN . saya juga ingin **REVIEW-nya** , terus Blablabla ~

Sutradaran : Oii ! *ngelempar kaleng * . Jangan ngerocos terus dong, kapan di mulai ceritanya !

Awlia: Aww ! *kalengnya berhasil mendarat di kepala authornya* . Haduu ! Baweel banget sih lo, siapa yang ngerocos terus ! okkeeeh , kita lanjutin di akhir cerita aja deh ya smuanya ! Saya akan mempersembahkan ..

**Gakuen alice**

**Author: Awlia**

**.. Kecemburuan ..**

**- Cerita sebelumya -**

_Nonoko membaca , dan terkaget kaget melihat isi surat tersebut._

"_Wah , Mikan-chan kamu dapat LOVE LETTER" teriak Nonoko gembira._

_Seluruh kelaspun memperhatikan mereka berdua,dan langsung menekuni kegiatan masing masing. Hanya teman dekat Mikan yang langsung mengkerubuni Mikan._

"_Wah, mana ? mana ? " teriak Anna dan teman temannya._

_Pada saat mereka sedang membicarakan tentang LOVE LETTER tersebut , siapa sangka .._

_Natsume melihat kearah Mikan dengan tatapan yang tajam ._

**Jeng jeng ..**

**MIKAN POV ~**

Teng .. Teng .. ~

Teman-teman Mikan bubar , setelah mendengar bel masuk , mereka duduk di tempat masing masing ..

" Greeek ! "

Jin jin masuk , dengan biasa membawa tongkatnya dan mukanya yang horror ..

" Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa Jin jin ..

" Pagi .. " seluruh anak kelas menjawabnya dengan serentak ..

Jin jin pun menjelaskan pelajarannya dengan tegas. Seluruh anak memperhatikannya selain Mikan yang melamun dengan pikirannya sendiri ..

" Aduh , gimana nih ? Aku baru pertama kali nih dapat love letter " sangkin paniknya . Mikanpun menghela nafasnya sekuat-kuatnya ," Haaaaah " ..

Tanpa sadar ,Jin jin sudah berada di sampingku , " Mikan ! Apa yang kau lakukan , apa kau tidak senang dengan pelajaran saya ? , atau kamu sudah terlalu pintar , sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saya ?"

Aku hanya bisa menjawab " Heeee ? " , tongkat Jin jin sudah mulai mempercikan butir-butir listrik , Jin jin melototi Mikan dengan tampang horrornya dan membentak

" Sekarang , kamu harus mengerjakan soal-soal yang saya tuliskan di papan tulis , dan langsung jelaskan kepada teman-teman mu cara dan rumusnya .. "

Dengan langkah lesu , aku maju ke depan kelas , dan melihat papan tulis yang penuh tulisan tulisan yang aku tidak mengerti .. setelah 2 menit berdiri di papan tulis , keringat dingin mulai bercucuran .

"engg ? , engg ? " aku bergumam sendiri seakan akan sedang berfikir ..

" Mikan ! , kamu harus bediri selama jam pelajaran saya , dan jangan perotes " Jin jin pun akhirnya menjelaskan pelajarannya lagi , sedangkan Mikan habis menahan malu di pojokan kelas .

Teng .. Teng .. ~

Jam pelajaran Jin Jin sudah habis , waktunya untuk jam istirahat , " Huaah , akhirnya " desahku .

Aku pun duduk di bangku kelas , tidak selera untuk makan maupun main dengan teman-teman , rasanya hari ini capek lahir dan batin , " Haaaah ~ " desah ku lagi ..

**Natsume POV ~**

" Haah , si bodoh itu bisa bisanya mendapatkan surat begituan " pikirku geram .

" Natsume , kamu mau kemana ? jalan mu salah , bukannya kita mau ke kantin ? " tanya Ruka

" Hah ? ooh .. Aku mau ke tempat biasa aja , Aku gak jadi " sambil terus berjalan

" Haa ? Natsume , kamu kan belum makan dari tadi pagi " tanya Ruka lagi .

" Tidak apa apa , kamu saja yang makan , aku tidak berselera " sambil meyakinkan kalo aku tidak lapar .

" Ooh , ya sudah , nanti aku akan membelikan kamu roti , kamu tunggu saja " Ruka pun berlari sambil mengelus kelincinya .

" yaa " jawabku pelan , ntah dengar atau tidak aku tak peduli .

Sambil menulusuri lorong sekolah , aku berjalan ketempat biasa aku bersantai , tapi tiba tiba aku merasa tidak ingin ke tempat itu , aku langsung menuju ke kelas .

Di depan pintu terdengar suara yang tidak asing , " Hah , si polka ngapain ngomong sendiri ?"

Aku pun berhenti sambil menyimak apa yang di ocehkan sama si bodoh itu .

_Suara dari dalam :_ "surat cinta – pertanyaan dari teman teman yang membuat tambah bingung – kena hukuman dari Jin jin.. " Haaaah ! "

**MIKAN POV ~**

" Haaaah , sepi banget sih " desah ku untuk berulang ulang kalinya ..

Aku pun berjalan menuju jendela untuk menghirup udara segar , sambil bergumam apa yang telah terjadi tadi pagi , "surat cinta – pertanyaan dari teman teman yang membuat tambah bingung – kena hukuman dari Jin jin .. " Haaaah ! " desahku sekeras kerasnya ..

Aku pun membaca surat itu kembali , "Mikan aku selalu memperhatikan kamu , kamu ternyata anak yang manis ya .With LOVE , lelaki yang selalu memperhatikanmu "

Aku pun memegangi surat itu sambil melamun " Apa aku manis ? " gumamku tanpa sadar .

Tiba tiba ada suara yang tidak asing terdengar dari belakang , " Hei . "

Aku pun berbalik dan tidak salah lagi , Natsume sudah ada di depan ku " Hei , polka ..

Kamu memang udah bodoh ya , ngomong sendiri lagi "

" A-a-apa kamu dengar ? " tanya ku .

" Ya " jawab Natsume sesingkat-singkatnya .

" oo , kamu udah makan Natsume ? " jawab ku tanpa pikir pikir , " Aduuh , kok aku jadi salah tingkah gini " teriak ku dalam hati .

" Heh ? " Natsume pun menatap muka Mikan .

"Aduuh , Natsume kok natapnya gitu , aduh ? " Mikan panik sambil bertanya tanya ke dalam hatinya .

-XXxxXXooOOooXXxxXX-

_Buzz ! .. Buzz ! radio 958.1 , ON !_

Awlia : Para pembaca , saya mengundang Mikan !

*Mikan melambaikan tangan ke kamera sambil tersenyum manis .*

Mikan : Haai , makasih ya awlia sudah mengundang saya kemari .

*Awlia meluk meluk Mikan , sambil nangis haru , bisa ketemu Mikan face to face*

Awlia : Mestinya saya yang berterima kasih ke kamu *masih meluk

Sutradara : Oii ! dibilangin , kamu jangan gila dulu dong , mau cepat ini , udah tengah malam

Awlia : Huaah , iya , iya deh -_- . Mikan ,kamu mau ngebantu Promosiin ceritaku gak ? supaya para pembaca **NG-REVIEW** cerita aku ..

Mikan : dengan senang hati (sambil tersenyum)

Awlia : Ooouch , silaaauuuu !

Sutradara : Aduuh ! lu gak becus amat sih , banyak gaya lagi .. haduu !

Awlia : *JLEB ! oii , lu bawel amat ya , siapa sih yang nge-ngontrak ni sutradara ?

Si bos : Aku Awlia , ada masalah ?

Awlia : Ampyuun DEJEH , okeeh .. Makasih ya yang udah baca fanfict aku *nangis terharu ~

**Saatnya Baca surat , GENJREEENG !**

**TO : **Uchiha Hazuki-chan

Hehe , iia ya , semoga di serita selanjutnya gak ada kesalahn ya :P

Dan makasiiih banget udah ne-review cerita author yang pemalas ini , terus ikuti kelanjutannya yaa ..

Thankyou , Awlia ~

**TO : **semua yang ng-review ..

Makasih banyaaaak . yang udah ngreview cerita ini

Saya sangat bertrima kasih

Awlia : Kita akhiri sampai di sini ya teman teman *dadah dadah *

(tiba tiba lampu studionya mati)

Awlia : Kyaaaa! Mati lampu nih .

Sutradara : Oii ! emang di matiin OOn ! kamu kebanyakan ngomong , smua kru udah pulang -_-

Awlia : wheew , ternyata kamu baeeek juga ya , nungguin aku

Sutradara : Siapa bilang! orang aku jga udah mau pulang , tadi abis ke kamar mandi makanya ditinggal juga ..

Awlia : Yeeee !

Buh bye , tetep dukung AWLIA eaa ..

REVIEW !

… PLEASE …

.


End file.
